When Warrior Cats Roamed America
by Joseph Ida
Summary: A collection of short stories and ideas that won't be adapted into future stories explaining the rise and fall of a group. Feel free to ask if you want to adapt these into stories. Also Warriors and the idea of this belong to their original owners to let everyone know. Rated T for mild violence in the stories.


They were the most extraordinary creatures to ever walk the land. Some were huge, some were terrifying, and some, were downright bizarre. But they all had one thing in common, they lived in own back yards! Journey back to a time, when the world was a forest primeval and Warrior Cats roamed America!

**New York City**

A typical day in the city would be full of marvels, towering skyscrapers, a drive under the Brooklyn bridge, this was one of the many sights that most New Yorker's enjoy, the activity of downtown Manhattan is where the action is but 220 million moons ago, this was no man's land, smack in the middle of nowhere.

All the continents were joined together in one super continent called Pangaea but soon it will break up, North America would tear away from Africa along a rift parallel to the present day east coast. As the rift widen, it would give birth to the Atlantic Ocean, but for now, it is a string of fresh water lakes called the Newark, super group. Back then, an evening in their world looks like a scene out of science fiction, on the surface, an eerie gloom provides the atmosphere. A small, long legged cat scampered about in the night-time fog.

About 30 million moons earlier, evidence suggested that an area of Siberia exploded in a volcanic eruption. The explosion triggered the worst mass extinction wiping out 90% of all living things.

Out of the disaster, a new world was born.

**New York, 220,000,000 Moons BCE**

The world was in a stage in recovery, after millions of moons of evolution, conditions are right for something new, something different, the Warrior Cat. The small cat was a dusty shade of brown as the species was known as Coelofelis. The cat had long legs, average sized paws and a somewhat longer than average neck and a long snout. The trees were mainly consisting of conifers with ferns covering the ground. The Coelofelis bounced along on its long legs easily hopping over fallen trees and crossing gaps in the rocks. It was soon looking around for its first meal of the day. A lizard sensed the danger as it crawled into the hole thinking it was going to be safe. But the Coelofelis knew that its prey would be hard to reach for an average cat but using its long slender neck, it reached into the hole, snapping up the lizard inside. The lizard hissed as the Coelofelis got its meal.

A freshwater lake is the local watering hole but the customers, don't always mix. The Coelofelis patrolled the shore of the lake looking for something to drink. For warriors like Coelofelis, danger lurks just below the surface; a crocodile like animal was swimming along as it was getting ready to ambush animals that got careless at the lake's edge. Soon the Coelofelis jumped onto a rock as it got ready to take a drink from the lake. However it was hesitant about doing so. It looked into the lake seeing the reflection it had. Soon an explosion from the water sent the Coelofelis flying back as a huge crocodile like animal came to the shore as it wanted to snap up the strange cat. The Coelofelis was hissing loudly as the crocodile like animal turned away and headed back into the water. These crocodile like animals called Rutiodon are quick but cats like Coelofelis are even quicker. Once the commotion was done, the Coelofelis turned away and headed straight for the woods.

The Coelofelis was walking through a forest of conifers as it was patrolling the strange world it lived in. This recovery period was the hay-day of the reptiles. To exploit the vacuum, left by the mass extinction, reptiles evolved into many shapes and forms and now they come in all different shapes and sizes, some are docile herbivores, others like the Coelofelis, are predators. Coelofelis may look like your average feline but it isn't it is unusually fast on its paws, curious and overt. The cat bounded over the rocks of the waterfall as it headed back into the forest to hunt. The Coelofelis looked around as it was looking for something to hunt. Soon it encountered a mouse like animal with strange wings as it looked like a mix of a dragonfly and a mouse like animal. Sneaking up on the strange animal, the cat prepares to pounce but the oddity turned as its wings opened as it glided off. The Coelofelis tried to snap up the animal but it missed the chance as the animal left the scene. Icarnomus is the first animal to learn how to glide. A hungry cat would try anything it wants.

The Coelofelis growled as it scampered through the forest. Using its long legs, it was able to cover great strides given their overall length of their legs. It soon jumped up onto a root of a conifer as it continued to scamper along. It soon weaved its way through some trees as it continued to run through the forest. It soon spotted a ditch covered in ferns, with one quick jump, it got over the hole as it continued to roam the forest. It soon stopped as it was looking at a hole, could prey be in there? It soon lowered its head as it took a peek into the hole. It was about to reach into the hole to snag its prize as a huge lizard popped out hissing as the Coelofelis hissed seeing how an animal like this would exist. This Probelesodont is a lizard like mammal, to increase its chances for survival; it feeds at night and sleeps all day in a burrow. Soon the Coelofelis left as the lizard scurried into the hole.

This was one of the many rivers that ran through the forest to feed the lake. A large Rutiodon was resting on the banks of the river. It hissed as the roar came further downstream being another Rutiodon. Soon the head of a third Rutiodon came into view. It did nothing.

Meanwhile at another river, a large Rutiodon was preparing to head on land when a large 4 legged lizard came along as it roared to the presence of the crocodile like lizard. The Desmatosuchus, it a docile plant eater, it soon turned as it waddled along the edge of the river. The Desmatosuchus uses its snout to nip on ferns and root out tubers. The armor on this lizard is for protection; even its underbelly is plated. The animal turned to face the river as it was getting ready to size up the danger. The spikes on the Desmatosuchus' shoulders; are 18 inches long, and for good reason. The Rutiodon was walking in the presence of the Desmatosuchus. The Desmatosuchus began roaring and making all sorts of noise to drive the animal away. At 20 feet long, Rutiodon was one of the largest predators around, its legs are short and project outward from its body to which it can hit its maximum burst speed. The Rutiodon gave a glaring growl before the Desmatosuchus began roaring again. The Rutiodon turned around and began to walk back to the water not wanting to deal with this noisy animal. The roaring of the Desmatosuchus continued to get louder before it finally got into the water and swam away. The Desmatosuchus went off to return to the business of drinking. The Coelofelis showed up as it was ready to check out the spiky colossus. The Desmatosuchus is fair game for a worthy predator. The Coelofelis hissed before the Desmatosuchus roared sending the Coelofelis running in the opposite direction. But it was too much for the Coelofelis. The Coelofelis darted around as it went off to attack the animal from a different angle. The Desmatosuchus swept its tail around wanting to hit the Coelofelis. The animal jumped dodging the tail. The small cat was hissing as it wanted to take the animal on but the Desmatosuchus roared having the final word, sending the Coelofelis scampering off. The Desmatosuchus turned and began to walk off.

Insects have been around for over 100 million moons and some are huge. This locust can usually fly its way out of trouble but today it's in for a big surprise. The locust was buzzing as the Coelofelis began to give the insect chase. The huge bug buzzed through the forest as the Coelofelis wanted to snap up this insect as it would make a great meal. The locust buzzed behind a tree as the Coelofelis went around it as it prepared to pounce, soon the insect buzzed away as the Coelofelis continued to give chase. Soon the Coelofelis jumped over some logs as it was in pursuit of the insect. Soon it landed on some ground where it could take a breath but the Coelofelis was hot on the insect's legs, the locust buzzed away as it was fleeing from danger, tired and exhausted, it tried to get away but the Coelofelis leaped up snapping the insect in its jaws, landing on the forest ground, it had the insect buzzing around in its mouth.

Cats like Coelofelis are built for speed, its limbs are powered by a large muscle that extend from its thigh bone to its tail, it's ankles are designed to keep its paws straight while walking or running, a right angle hip joint and an open socket positions its legs under its body making it stand upright and move fully erect, its neck is long and shaped like an S lifting its head above its body for greater visibility. Its 1st, 4th and dew claws are longer turning forepaws for locomotion into tools to manipulate food. With its long legs and erect gate, it can run longer and faster than any other creature alive. The Coelofelis soon munched on the locust as it completely devoured the insect. It soon scampered off to a river to drink. It soon looked down to drink but a Rutiodon was ahead, it soon slipped into the water and began to swim off. Knowing about earlier, the Coelofelis turned and scampered off. Soon the old order will slip away and Warrior Cats would inherit the earth.

50 million moons after the mass extinction, the earth is once again under siege. Evidence suggests that a CAMP Flood basalt eruption took place which caused the land to split apart at the seams. One rift was reported Massachusetts, two in Rio Ja Nero, forming a chain some 3000 miles long, two more reported in Africa and in Asia, With each seam opening up, clouds of vaporized rock billowed into the atmosphere, blotting out the sun.

Soon a huge cat with two crests on its head was wandering around as it took a look in the environment that it was in. It turned as it looked down at the puddle of boiling water before spotting a carcass nearby. It went over to it but found it to be toxic as it turned and headed out of the area.

Here the recovery period ends and the revolutionary period begins; now the land belongs to the Warrior Cats, and in time, they'll get bigger and better. The crested cat walked along leaving its foot prints behind signaling that things will increase in size to gigantic proportions.

**Pennsylvania, 200,000,000 Moons BCE**

A group of flesh eating cats were on the prowl. These are called Syntarsus. The Syntarsus shared many customs with the Coelofelis but they were different. With the traveling in groups and a small pair of crests on their heads. They numbered 4 in all. At roughly 4 feet from snout to tail, they are roughly the same size as their forerunners in the recovery period, however, these felines aren't chasing bugs; they're stalking Warriors. The 4 Syntarsus soon picked up something as they began to sprint along as they were wondering where this sound was. They hissed as they continued along.

A large warrior was up on its legs plucking some tree ferns from the branches. The Syntarsus heard the loud animal as they began to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. One turned as the others began to scamper to see where the noise was, it soon turned seeing its pack mates run as it scampered after them as it didn't want to get left behind. Sarahfelis is a herbivorous cat. Although it walks on all fours, it spends most of its time on its hind legs browsing in in the trees. The long necked herbivore was making a mess by making scraps of vegetation all over to the ground. A huge dew claw on the Sarahfelis' front paws, is its only protection.

The Four Syntarsus were sneaking up on the Sarahfelis, they began hissing as they wanted to show the animal that they are hunters and they weren't to be messed with. The Sarahfelis turned to face these attackers. It soon got on all fours as it began growling at the Syntarsus. Even though the Sarahfelis was several times larger than the Syntarsus, it wasn't helpless. It soon reared onto its hind legs as it flashed its claws around wanting to see if they dared to take the huge cat on. Soon one of the Syntarsus leaped up wanting to go for the feline's long neck but the Sarahfelis soon swiped its huge paw around slashing the Syntarsus. The Syntarsus screeched as the huge cat had ended its life. The other Syntarsus looked at their pack mate get killed in a horrific way. Soon the Sarahfelis had enough as it soon turned and began to scamper away. The other Sarahfelis were busy browsing on some vegetation when they heard the calls of one of their fellow members as they soon turned and scampered off with females and their offspring following behind. The Sarahfelis ran on all fours as it wanted to get away from its attackers. Running through the brush, it made an attempt to flee and get away from the predators. The Syntarsus responded to follow in an attempt to tire out the animal.

Syntarsus and Sarahfelis may look similar, but in the future, they'll go their separate ways. Sarahfelis will evolve into Serpopards, the largest cats of all time; their leaf shaped teeth are suitable for plucking vegetation. Their necks are long for reaching in the trees, and the dew claws on their paws will be ideal for digging or pulling down branches. Syntarsus will evolve into the biggest predators that will ever live. Their jaws are designed to absorb the stress of struggling prey, their narrow collar bones are not only making them able to squeeze into tight spaces but it helps make their arms more flexible for the attack. And their longer claws overall help design them for faster running than the herbivores.

The Sarahfelis soon turned to see the Syntarsus was still on its tail. It reared up onto its hind paws as it began to take side steps wanting to warn them to back off. However, the Sarahfelis was clearly outclassed. The Syntarsus approached it as they wanted to take the animal down for their next meal but the hissing was soon heard as the Syntarsus began to get nervous. They bobbed their heads to see something approaching. The Syntarsus scattered off as the appearance of this cat has terrified them. Only one thing intimidates a predator, a bigger one.

Dilophofelis towers over its competitors, and its prey. The Sarahfelis turned as it growled. The Dilophofelis hissed as its huge claws flashed. It was arms with huge cone shaped teeth as well as a pair of large crests on its head. This was no ordinary Warrior Cat. The Dilophofelis hissed before leaping at the Sarahfelis. The Sarahfelis began to growl while on its hind legs waving its paws around warning it not to get too close. It was a triple threat that can slash, bite and run. The Sarahfelis swung its paws around wanting to hopefully slap the predator but the Dilophofelis was getting close. Soon the huge Dilophofelis pounced, biting into the neck of the Sarahfelis. The Sarahfelis wailed as the Dilophofelis took her huge claws raking the side of the huge animal. Soon the Sarahfelis fell limp as the Dilophofelis threw it to the ground. It makes her kills clean and quick.

The female Dilophofelis soon took a bite of the dead Sarahfelis tearing a chunk of flesh from the long necked cat. She devoured the chunk of flesh as it was clear she didn't have this carcass all to herself. A young Dilophofelis soon came from the bushes to its mother's side. A meal like this comes much in handy when there's a hungry mouth to feed. Soon the young Dilophofelis placed its paw on the dead Sarahfelis as it began to rip chunks of flesh out from the animal. The mother looked up as she looked around. It was clear there was no time to relax when a stranger was sneaking around. Soon she chirped as her offspring looked up to see a stranger Dilophofelis sneaking around. She hissed as she knew she had to take care of this stranger before any sense of damage was done. She lined up with her competitors as they began to twirl around sizing each other up.

The female leaned in first wanting to bite the stranger but the stranger snapped back as they both hissed. She soon bit down on his crest dragging him along as she turned. The stranger soon pulled himself free as he slapped her with his head both hissing loudly. She soon pushed him as he slaps her with its head again both still hissing. He tried to bite her but she soon swiftly turned and chomped on its neck. He soon pulled himself free and ran off not wanting to face an animal as big as her again. She soon hissed to never come back as she turned and head back to the carcass. Her juvenile was busy eating away at the Sarahfelis as she bit into its leg letting it slide along her mouth. She leaned in taking a bite from the carcass. She nudged her kit off to rest. The carcass of the Sarahfelis, is too large for one sitting, the cats would eat their fill and then they'll be back.

Later, the three Syntarusus stumble upon the Sarahfelis carcass. They soon hissed briefly before they began to dig in ripping out chunks of meat from the Sarahfelis. The rules of the forest are simple. Kill or be killed. Or… steal. Syntarsus maybe a hunter, but it is also an opportunist. Ironically, Dilophofelis and Syntarusus are family; they're both descendants of Coelofelis. Soon the hissing was heard loudly. The three Syntarsus raised their heads to see a charging Dilophofelis female from earlier pop through the brush hissing at the top of her lungs. The Syntarsus turned and ran from the carcass as she let out all of her fury. One that was done, she turned down to the Sarahfelis carcass as she began to feed.

Dilophofelis is still a primitive Warrior cat, in the future; warriors would have four long claws instead of five. She placed her paw on the carcass as she continued to rip it to pieces pulling out a chunk of flesh. Their heads will grow larger and their bodies more massive and the crests on their heads will disappear. She soon began devour the chunk of meat as she swallowed it down. She lowered her head as she looked for more. A couple of Sarahfelis looked at the Dilophofelis as it was ripping the dead Sarahfelis apart. They looked at each other as they purred. The Dilophofelis placed her back paw on the carcass as she used her sharp claws slashing deep into the carcass a couple of time to rip some skin away.

Dilophofelis maybe top dog for now, but when predators get bigger, so does the prey. The descendants of Sarahfelis have nowhere to go but up. The Sarahfelis lumbered away from the scene as they knew they will grow to be massive behemoths.

**Salt Lake City**

Salt Lake City, Utah lies nestled in a valley at the foot of the Wasatch Range. But 150 million moons ago, these snow-capped mountains, didn't exist. Instead the climate was warm and seasonal, and the landscape was a vast savannah, stretching from as far north as Canada, south to Mexico and as far west as Idaho to as east as Nebraska. The landscape was teaming with various animals big and small with many different shapes and forms. It was an age of titans.

**Utah, 150,000,000 Moons BCE**

A couple of long necked cats padded along a sandy ground as conifer trees dotted the area. The area was really arid and the landscape looked parch. The cats grunted as they padded along, the ground vibrating with each step they took.

It's the dry season, as the far as the "I can see," the once verdant plain has shriveled to a few scattered trees and drought resistant plants. The two long necked cats continued to lumber along as they looked to the left to see a dog with huge triangular plates running along its back and its tail ending with four sharp thagomizers walk by parallel to them.

An empty streambed is a highway to nowhere. The two cats continued to lumber along as the dog continued to swagger forth with its reach. A small long legged dog chirped heading to the bigger dog.

In times of drought, these long legged dogs, called Dryocanis flock to their favorite river. Here water usually flows year round, but this year it has gone dry. And the ponds have turn to salt. The female Dryocanis scratched her ear as it was dry due to the heat. The female Dryocanis looked up to see the grunting of the large armored dog as it was digging at a spot in the river bed.

This Stegocanis is looking for a seep. Like modern day elephants, digging for water sometimes pays off. The Stegocanis was scratching away at the ground with his paws looking for water. The female Dryocanis yapped wondering when her turn would be. But scratching out a living in the dry season is hard on the warriors, big and little. A couple of smaller Dryocanis were scratching away at another section of the riverbed as they were looking for water while the long necked cats lumbered up the slope as they yowled a low sounding call. Soon the Stegocanis had enough as it turned away as it was able to find nothing as it lumbered off leaving a hole in the river. The Dryocanis walked up as she looked in the hole and found nothing. When times are tough and life is under stress, anything could happen.

Finding water is critical for Dryocanis. The female turned to face the two smaller Dryocanis as she approached them. Her offspring are less than a year old; they had never experienced a drought. The two pups looked at her as they continued digging. She soon began scraping the soil away with her paws, joining them with their quest to find water. Today is a lesson in survival but it more ways than one. The three Dryocanis raised their heads to scan for danger. They don't know they are being watcahed. A cat was watching them from the forest. It had four long claws on its paws, a lean chase like body. A large muzzle with huge teeth jutting out from its upper jaw and two lumps above the eyes and a huge crest coming from the nose, it looked like a predator.

This is Ceratofelis, their family is the last of their kind but now they are more dangerous than ever. The three Dryocanis were looking around as they sensed a predator was nearby. The Dryocanis knew she was too small to defend herself and her brood from a hungry predator. The Ceratofelis saw the chance to ambush as it bursts from the trees heading straight for the Dryocanis. The Dryocanis soon looked at the danger as they turned and fled. The Ceratofelis roared as they continued to flee. All the Dryocanis could do was run for their lives.

They jumped over a log in an attempt to flee from their hunter but the Ceratofelis was hot on their paws. It soon leaped over the log as it attempted to chase them down. They were soon within jaw distance of the Ceratofelis as they ran through a small column of trees as they were being pursued as it left them onto some open plains. The Dryocanis yapped and squeaked as they ran from the Ceratofelis. The Dryocanis' long legs help with their speed. They bounded as their light weight made them good for running from danger. The Ceratofelis was larger and heavier as its paw steps thundered along taking long strides. But one of her offspring was beginning to lag behind. One of the young Dryocanis was falling dangerously far behind with the Ceratofelis closing the distance on it. Soon the Ceratofelis turned to the small Dryocanis as it used its jaws to seize the young animal up. The young Dryocanis squealed as it was viciously clamped down, shaken around a bit before being thrown to the ground. The young Dryocanis was killed by the hunter as the survivors continued to run. Now their only hope was to find cover. The Ceratofelis was gobbling up the small animal as it was happy enough to get something to eat in these dry times. The Dryocanis soon stopped under some strange trunks but these were ordinary trunks. They darted in and out wondering if the Ceratofelis was still chasing them. The Ceratofelis was still eating its catch to really care. In this word there was something even bigger than the Ceratofelis. The Dryocanis looked up to see the long trunks turn into a body sitting on top of a long neck with a huge cat head browsing on some conifers.

Sometime later, the Dryocanis were safe among the three giants as they were family as they lumbered along. Like a caravan in the desert, a group of Camarafelis lumbers to an oasis, a grove of conifer trees. Several animals flew around them as they were looking for food. Long ago, the herbivores learned a way to co-exist with nature and each other. When it comes to food, the Camarafelis live in a vertical world. A large male Camarafelis came into the picture as it headed for a conifer tree. It soon used its long neck it had as it was able to hold it high into the trees. It soon leaned forth as the jaws opened up ripping some of the conifers off before eating them. The Dryocanis was tagging along. A female Camarafelis soon came to a tree of her own as she went over to it as she ripped some of the conifers to pieces. Without rain, the peckings were slim. But where the big Serpopards go, the Dryocanis knew a feast was in the making. The two Dryocanis saw bits of conifers fall as they leaped up to devour the morsels. The Camarafelis continued to tear away at the tree as it wanted to devour as much as possible. The Camarafelis, thrives on the bowels of evergreens, high up in the trees. Their strong teeth and powerful jaws tear the branches off from the trunk itself. The Dryocanis continued to eat away at the scraps. To do this the, the Camarafelis can do something most other Serpopards couldn't the vertebra in its neck are strong yet hollow which makes them lightweight. A network of cable like ligaments helps Camarafelis hold its head in an almost vertical position. Serpopards don't chew their food, they gulp it. To digest it, they swallow stones that grind up the food in the guts. Because the vegetation they eat contains little to no nutrients, they spend all day eating the vegetation to keep themselves going. The Dryocanis, make short work of the scraps, they chew their food to make digestion easier. The Dryocanis looked up to see a huge Camarafelis foot come down as it steps on the ground that they scattered from.

A serpopard, is a virtual bulldozer, they can wipe out a forest in no time by uprooting trees and plants. The two Camarafelis lumbered off looking for more plants to eat. In the days to come herds of serpopards will scour the landscape but for now, it was one tree at a time. A huge male Camarafelis was knocking over a tree as it knew it wanted to feed from the tree. Soon the tree was knocked over as a young Camarafelis, a fraction of the size of its parents lumbered up as it wanted to eat from the fallen tree.

Two other local residents, a male and a female Stegocanis, are also scrounging for food. The male looked at the female as it gave it a glance. It soon turned as it headed for a conifer tree. It soon reared up on its hind legs as it began to feed from the low lying conifer leaves. For an animal the length of a bus and the weight of a rhinoceros, their snouts are long and filled with teeth. The female turned and began to walk away as the male left the tree following the female. Still they are the largest animals of their kind, in the world. The plates on their backs and their tails bristling with four thagomizers at the end are designed to repel the most aggressive attackers.

The Ceratofelis was hungry again and was looking for prey. It soon growled as it was approaching the two Stegocanis. The Stegocanis were minding their own business but when they saw the Ceratofelis. They began growling under their breaths as their tails swished aggressively as they noticed the predator. The Ceratofelis roared as it was getting ready to attack. It soon roared again but it meant it was going to attack. The Male Stegocanis turned as it shielded the female from the attacking Ceratofelis. It soon yapped aggressively swinging the spiked tail around. The Ceratofelis gave a frightening roar as it soon approached the male. The female Stegocanis began to flee from the scene as the male was left dueling with a dangerous predator. The Ceratofelis leaned in but backed away seeing how the Stegocanis was swinging its tail. Soon the predator saw the golden opportunity to attack as it rushed in. But the Stegocanis swung its tail tripping up the predator before slamming it to the ground. The cat screeched feeling the thagomizers hit its body. The Stegocanis began roaring with victory as the predator couldn't move that well. It was hissing as it soon got up as the Stegocanis knew that the threatening predator was down. The Ceratofelis soon got up as it tried to limp away. The Stegocanis turned to him as the Ceratofelis gave out one last roar. It soon turned and gave up, leaving the scene entirely. The male looked at the female before turning back as he looked to see the predator has left. The male Stegocanis began to strut as he was filled with pride fending off a predator. His back plates are like feathers on a peacock, they are priceless when it comes to mating. The male Stegocanis tried to mount the female but the female wasn't going to take this too lightly. She swung her tail as she forced the male off of her as she growled to the male under her breath. The female isn't ready but for the male, there's always tomorrow.

The dry season is now in its fourth month, but a change is in the wind. The landscape was getting dark as clouds were now gathering on the horizon blanketing the sky. Storm clouds bring the promise of much needed rain. The lightning and thunder cracked as the rain began to fall from the skies. The ground was soon saturated with the rain as it continued to fall. The Camarafelis looked out as their skin was glossy with the rain as it continued to fall. It soon turned away from the tree as they left. The Ceratofelis looked up as they saw the rain was falling from the skies. It looked like it was finally going to be wet again. The Camarafelis lumbered away as the rain was hitting them. The monsoon would last for days, by storms end, the landscape has transformed. Torrents of water cascade from the hills and rivers began to flow. Seasonal lakes and ponds magically reappear; their banks are a maze of footprints left by thirsty animals. Large and small both predator and prey running together. But the coming of the wet season ushers in more than just rain. The Camarafelis lumbered to the water as the calls of distant animals were coming; they were no long the only Serpopards in the area.

Apatofelis has arrived. The huge cats numbered a few as they bellowed out their arrival. A couple of Dryocanis ran to greet the new giants as a huge male came lumbering along. This male is one of the many Apatofelis in the area, in the flesh all 30 tons. With legs as thick as tree trunks and paws the size of a bike tire, these animals are the elephants of the area, only 6 times heavier. Serpopards like Apatofelis and Camarafelis will be the largest animals to ever be in this area.

Two Apatofelis wandered along as it was a young male and female. They were wandering around the lush green environment as they were passing over by a waterfall. Their long thick necks gave them quite an appearance as the kept walking along. When Apatofelis moves, the earth begins to tremble. The calls of the Apatofelis remind them of peace and tranquility as these giants had nothing to worry about. The Apatofelis soon came onto the plains as they were beginning to look around for food. Like elephants, these serpopards travel long distances following the wet season. The Apatofelis' tiny head swings around as it tore off a section of new bush to eat. Along the way the Apatofelis graze on ferns and low lying plants. To accomidate their immense size, Apatofelis has perfected the way to eat the most amount of food with the least amount of effort, swinging their necks in an ark from side to side, they scour the ground like gigantic vacuum cleaners. Apatofelis is the length of a tennis court; their tails alone are 30 feet long and end in a whiplash. To carry the weight, Apatofelis backbone has tall vertical spines over its hips. Attached to the spines are ligaments that hold its neck and tail up. At the front of its body, the spines are forked to brace its neck when moving it over the ground.

The Apatofelis family continued to move along as they were carefree and happy that the danger wasn't around them. A healthy adult Apatofelis has no natural enemies; its size alone protects it. Unaware to them a large lion like creature was stalking them. Stalking the herd however is Allofelis, the most advanced flesh eater of its day. The huge predator looked out as it was looking at the Apatofelis as they lumbered along. The Allofelis began to sneak up waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Its paws flattened the earth as it took a step forth. He soon saw his target. This youngster has strayed from the safety of the center of the herd. Seeing how this was an opportunity he didn't want to slip. He soon charged at the juvenile but the mother Apatofelis flicked her long tail like a whip. The Allofelis stopped short of its target as the whip like tail nearly hits it. The Apatofelis bellowed as the Allofelis left the scene hissing. The mother Apatofelis bellowed back as its offspring was safe. The Allofelis was no quitter. Although he lost the catches for now but there were more opportunities to come.

Two Dryocanis were trailing behind the Apatofelis as they were there to scavenge off of the smashed plants. There were plenty more fish in the sea. Soon their heads turned as a familiar predator began to give chase to them. It turned out the Ceratofelis was also stalking the herd. The two Dryocanis continued to flee as the Ceratofelis continued to give chase. It tried to snap up one of the Dryocanis but it failed too. It soon continued to chase them unaware something bigger was hunting them but it was too late. The Ceratofelis looked up to see the huge jaws of the Allofelis clamp around the Ceratofelis' neck as it wailed out, trying to kick free but to no avail. Soon it fell lifeless in the huge predator's jaws as the Dryocanis scampered off as they saw the safety of the huge herbivores. The Allofelis' muzzle was red with blood as another Allofelis entered the area. They soon went off to feed.

Danger has a whole different meaning for the Stegocanis. For days, the male has been trying to lure the female into mating. His persistence finally pays off. The female was laying there in the warm sun as the male approached her. He began to bellow as the female was more receptive of him. He soon mounted the female as the called out. He soon raised his head and bellowed into the air as it was filling the air with the sounds of delightful canines.

The landscape around them was filled with trampled and broken vegetation around it. It was clear a seasonal serpopard has wrecked the landscape of the vegetation. For the Apatofelis, it's time to go. The Apatofelis family was migrating through a conifer forest as the landscape shook with each step they took. Warriors this big are constantly on the move. Having eaten their fill, they head for greener pastures. Sadly one of them will be left behind. An elderly male Apatofelis was trailing behind them as it was unaware of his end. It soon stepped on a log as the log began to slip under the titan's weight; it soon slips causing the giant to flop as it soon fell on its side. Falling down a 50 foot bank, it soon came to rest at the bottom as it was unable to move. It raised its head as it began to bellow on to deaf ears. It was a wail that the animal was in pain and injured. Fallen by a broken leg, this Apatofelis is mortally injured. The tail of the Apatofelis waved around as the noise was attracting some attention but not the attention it wanted. The Allofelis pack of 3 heard the calls as they were approaching the fallen animal. Today Allofelis is the victor but even their days are numbered. The Allofelis looked on the fallen giant as they knew that a kill like this could feed them a while.

The Allofelis hissed as they descended down the bank to the fallen giant. They got closer as they wanted to pounce on it and tear it to pieces. Soon the first one jumped onto it as it bit into the side of the animal the Apatofelis kicked it as the other joined in with one biting the hip and the other biting the long neck. The Apatofelis wailed in agony as the Allofelis began to tear chunk of meat from the animal swallow it as they continued their gorging. The other Apatofelis wandered out to the as they were unaware about the death of one of their fellow herd mates. The Serpopards will live on and a whole new generation of titans will leave their footprints in the mud. The Allofelis tore away at the carcass pulling a chunk of meat out

Allofelis however, will vanish into extinction. The Apatofelis carcass was lying in the middle of the hole as it was cooking away in the sun. One of its leg bones was visible as the heat was slowly returning. In Utah, the seasons come and go, once again the dry spell returns now all the hints of the passage of time are just bones bleaching in the sun. The Apatofelis herd was lumbering off into the sunset for a bright future ahead of them. Tomorrow, the curtain will rise on their finale, and a new cast of characters will appear. Some are sinister, some are strange, and some have never been seen before.

**Albuquerque**

If it were not for the Rio Grande River, New Mexico's largest city will be bone dry and uninhabitable without a drop of water to drink. But 90 million moons ago, the land beneath Albuquerque was a tropical swamp. During the finale, sea level began to rise; slowly flooding the interior of North America and in time the Arctic Ocean joined the warm waters of Gulf of Mexico creating a vast shallow inland sea, splitting the continent in two. On the southwestern shore of the sea, cool summer breezes and warm winter rain, give rise to the seeds of a different kind of forest. For the first time, ancient stands of conifers and palms were joined by broadleaf trees like Sycamores, Magnolias and Poplars, along with a new cast of Warrior cats that have never been seen before.

**New Mexico, 90,000,000 Moons BCE**

The forest was dense and big, it was filled to the brim with heat and moisture as it was a new kind of forest. Sunlight broke through sections of the forest as the chirping of various animals was heard. It was a paradise for all those that lived there.

A streambed carrying dead leaves flowed through the forest as hooved animals had taken the place of long necked cats. These animals were called Zunicervus, the first animal with hooves and antlers to appear in North America. Although they maybe small now, the size of a cow, in a few million moons, their descendants will be four times as big. Until then, these docile plant eaters need protection. Where a herd of Zunicervus goes, danger can't be far away, lurking about are predators and now they are more cunning than ever. The scampering of two small cats as they were their own separate group. These Coelurofelis were too small to be a threat to the Zunicervus.

Meanwhile what looks like to be a group of weird tigers is a pack of Suskifelis' already lunching on a Zunicervus carcass. These cats were happily feasting on the carcass when the smell of blood was luring an uninvited guest. The cat walked along a log as it was picking up the scent of the carcass. This intruder was a loner, out looking for a free meal. He soon hopped off the log as he made his way to the feeding warriors. Soon it approached them as the cats began hissing trying to drive this intruder away. The carcass was carefully guard and the alpha male was in no mood to share. He hissed as the loner began to back off as the cats continued to hiss. The alpha male landed into the soil as it was clear on where they ended up gorging into. Soon the cat knew that he was outnumbered and outsmarted. Outnumbered 3 to 1, the intruder knew when to quit. He soon scampered away as he wanted to avoid conflict with his own kind. The cats hissed as they wanted to get him away. He climbed higher as he definitely wanted to get away. Afterwards, he was soon driven off as the alpha male hissed in getting him away.

This type of warrior is one of the smartest, quickest and most dangerous cats alive, alone or in a pack, it is designed to deliver a lethal blow. The nasty sickle like claws on its hind feet works like a switch blade. A tendon attached to the calf muscle holds it into the attack position. its tail is stiffen by bony rods to help it with balance, and it's front legs are extra-long to help grapple it with prey. Good eyesight, a keen sense of smell and a big brain, make this a daunting predator. The escape from the pack was a close call. It soon began to run through the forest. Too keep on running, it is playing it smart, but the predator isn't out of the woods yet. It soon stopped as the leaves beneath its paws soon settled down onto the forest floor. Soon it looked up as a large creature was browsing in the forest. It was too large to elude detection. The huge beast was armed with 2 foot long claws on each of its wing like arms. These were the claws of a carnivore, they look lethal. But looks can be deceiving. Although it has the claws of a killer, its long neck and small head belong to an herbivore. This is Nothromeleagris. The cat has never seen an animal like this before, is it a predator? Or is it prey? No other creature looks like a big bird or walks like a upright bear, but not all can be dangerous.

The Suskifelis knew that the Nothromeleagris was prey as it soon leaped up with its killer claws up. Soon the Nothromeleagris slapped the cat with its huge claws as it sent the predator flying. The Suskifelis got up as it was a predator like him seldom make mistakes but Nothromeleagris is rare in North America. Much like the Zunicervus, its ancestors also came from the same place. The Suskifelis got up as it ran off as he knew he needed to go after easier prey. Large turkeys like Nothromeleagris were once streamlined predators until they evolved into plant eaters, unlike the cats.

Once a year comes spring, and some animals have more on their minds than just food. For animals like Zunicervus, it's the rutting season and this young male is in his prime. The male had a huge set of antlers as he was getting ready to complete his challenge. The challenge was to entice a female into mating. Antlers like these have evolved to scare off predators and discourage rivals. But to a female, she might find them attractive, if she's impressed. Soon the grunting of other males came to join in as things were beginning to heat up. The female wasn't interested as she walked off. But someone else was. The angry grunting was coming from the eldest male of the group. Only the leader of the herd could mate with the females and he wasn't ready to relinquish his control. He sported an impressive set of antlers that rivals the young male in size. The males were sizing each other up as the females looked on. The males grunted and hissed their voice at each other. The object wasn't to kill; it was to win by intimidation. The elder male charged into the younger male as their bellowing voices filled the forest. The Nothromeleagris was busy browsing on some trees while it heard the noise of deer sparing for mates and to the Nothromeleagris, the noise was a minor distraction. But for the Suskifelis, the noise was a trumpeting sounding roll call. The three cats scampered off working their way to where the noise was.

The two Zunicervus were shoving each other with their antlers wondering who would be able to deal a much more significant blow to the other. The deer blared out a lot of noise as it was a signal to where they were. The Suskifelis were working their way to the source of the sound. They soon jumped up onto a fallen tree as it serves as a bridge over a creek. Their claws made the bark good as they were able to easily grip it. They crossed the creek with ease as they continued to make their way to where the sound was. There may be injuries and a wounded Zunicervus would make an easy kill, they knew this opportunity was too good to pass up. The Suskifelis stopped as they wanted to make sure they were heading in the right direction. Soon they heard another grunt as they soon discovered that they were heading the right way, so they continued to head to where the noise was. The Zunicervus turned as they continued to batter their antlers together as they continued grunting and shoving to show the other who is better. The Suskifelis soon headed left as the noise was gradually getting louder. They continued along as the noise was leading them to where their targets were.

Suskifelis share 30 anatomical features with house cats so they look more like house cats than the big lions that once ruled the land. The three cats hopped down from a cliff side as they landed on a log and bounded off as they continued to work their way to where the noise was. They soon stopped as they were getting a good look around their surroundings. Killer claws at the ready, these predators look down as they were patient. The three Suskifelis looked down to the fighting Zunicervus. The two deer were shoving as it was clear they looked like they were going to get each other stuck but they soon got free as the younger male rammed the elder unexpectedly as it damaged one of his eyes. He looked through seeing one side of his vision was white and had flashy squares all around. He was now blinded. The old male has been beaten at the game he won the most. His wound was minor though but his pride has been dealt a stinging blow and the excitement wasn't over yet.

The Suskifelis soon began to leap down into the awaiting herd of Zunicervus as they got ready to attack. The Zunicervus were nervous as the males came forth to protect their offspring and the females from predators. The Suskifelis hissed as they were looking for good target to attack. Soon they saw the one eyed male trying to recover from his fight from the younger male which he sustained the injury from earlier. He wailed seeing how he was down to just one eye. Soon another Suskifelis appeared as it leaped onto the side of the Zunicervus as it sliced its claws along the side of the male ripping long streaks into it. The Zunicervus began screaming wanting to get free from the cats grasp as the cat soon bit down onto its neck. Another male Zunicervus came running as it soon flung the cat off of the elderly male sending it splashing into the water. When it comes to survival, the bonds of tension make the animals work together rather than against each other. The skirmish over, the Suskifelis retreat, but they'll be back. The elderly male Zunicervus limped along as his side was badly ripped apart by the Suskifelis as blood was seeping from the wounds. For the once proud leader of the herd, time is running out.

In the lush forests of New Mexico, an experiment in evolution was underway. Fleet footed predators weren't anything new, but Coelurofelis are different, they're on the fast track. Their bones are light and hollow which makes them more agile and quick, they're also more active and better coordinated. A splash was heard as a fish was just killed in the creek. The two Coelurofelis looked at each other as they both wanted the fish. They soon bit down into the fish as they wanted a piece of it. They tugged and pulled on the fish as they really wanted it. Soon one of them pulled it free from the others mouth as one of them scampered away climbing on the rock. It soon turned and hissed seeing the other one devour the fish it wanted. It soon turned and ran off. The primitive fur is for instillation. This is the body plan of the future. A distance boom of thunder from the distance made the two cats nervous, something was going on.

On the inland sea, the days are hot and humid, and the atmosphere is unstable. But deep in the forest, it's business as usual. A Coelurofelis ran as it didn't like the sound of thunder. The Warrior Cats are unaware, a storm is brewing. The forest they were living in was about to become a living hell. The clouds continued to gather on the horizon as it proved things were going to get ugly in the forest.

The Zunicervus herd was busy getting along with their lives. Zunicervus spend more of their time eating, they mate yearly, and they're vulnerable when they're old and young or injured. The old male grunted in pain as his wounds have been continuously bleeding him. The encounter with the Suskifelis has taken its toll on the old male. The old male soon couldn't take it anymore as he began to collapse to the ground. The paw came down to the ground as it was the paw of a Suskifelis. Ever since the attack; the Suskifelis pack of 4 have been stalking the herd, they're here to finish what they have started. The pack looked on seeing how this will be an easy kill for them but the weather was about the ruin the party. Lightning and thunder crackled in the sky scaring the Zunicervus and causing them to flee. Spooked by the lightning, the Zunicervus herd scatters and runs. The old male desperately tries to drag himself along but the only attention he seems to be getting are the Suskifelis that are sneaking up on him. It was clear that he was lagging behind. Soon the Suskifelis hiss and jump on the weaken animal finishing it off.

A bolt of lightning touched the ground as it caused a dry tree to light up in flames. Soon another bolt of lightning struck the ground lighting up another spot. The tinder is dry and within seconds, sparks leap through the underbrush setting the forest floor on fire. Smoke was quickly filling the forest around it as the flames were eating away at the trees. Soon the flames leap from tree to tree, igniting a firestorm. As the flames race through the forest, some creatures ignore the peril. The Suskifelis pack was too busy eating to really care that they were going to burn up in flames. When it came to food, danger has no meaning for the Suskifelis. The smoke only got worse as it was engulfing the entire forest. The Zunicervus have been on the run ever since the first bolt of lightning struck. Two Zunicervus soon appeared from the smoke as they continued to run. Now what remains of the herd, heads for safety as fast as their legs could carry them. A family of Zunicervus continued running. The smoke was getting darker and redder as the flames continued to spread. Out of the smoke came the Nothromeleagris as it was not far behind. The fire continued to spread further and further into the forest burning everything in sight. The flames now overtake the Suskifelis' escape route, now nothing could outrun the fire. The Suskifelis was busy eating the carcass as it didn't notice the fire slowly creeping up on it. Soon the flames came up as it engulfed the animal as the cat squealed as it burned up alive. The fire continued to burn as it was getting worse and worse.

In nature, disaster is a constant companion and death comes in many guises. A Nothromeleagris was running for its life to escape the fire but a shot of fire came up burning the Nothromeleagris to death. Animals not trapped by the fire flee in panic, most will survive. The Suskifelis bounded over some Zunicervus and Nothromeleagris as they ran out of the forest.

For the creatures that perished, the conflict is over. For those that remained, lies 25 million moons of Evolution, trigger by unseen forces, the environment will gradually change, and so will the creatures that live here. The Zunicervus herd was grazing after the fire was done. It was clear that things were heading back to normal. In the distant future, the offspring of Nothromeleagris will grow bigger, weirder and even more perplexing. The Suskifelis will evolve differently, getting bigger and slower but they'll get smarter. The Zunicervus herd began their run through the forest as it was clear that they had a bright future ahead of them. And the kin of Zunicervus will become one of the most famous animals in North America. The shadow of a giant came through as it soon raised its head and roared.

**South Dakota**

The Granite faces of the presidents on Mount Rushmore in South Dakota celebrate 200 years of American history. Not far from here is another important landmark. 65 million moons old, it's some of the last ground the Warrior cats have ever walked on. During the late finale period, the great inland sea retreated causing a dramatic shift in the environment, now forests and fields stretch for hundreds of miles in every direction. Grass has yet to evolve so the fields are covered in ferns and herb like plants.

**South Dakota, 65,000,000 Moons BCE**

In the twilight of the Finale period, evolution is in overdrive. After 160 million moons of evolution, the size of sophistication of the Warrior Cats is breath taking but these creatures are the last of their kind. Huge herds of deer feed on the plains while ostrich like animals dart between them looking for plants to eat. Tricerodocoileus is one of the largest animals on the northern plains. Although they are related to Zunicervus, time has made a dramatic difference. These are giants, twice the size of a rhinoceros. Their heads are huge, up to 10 feet long and their antlers are up to 7 feet wide. Tricerodocoileus are plant eaters; they roam the plains in herds, grazing on ferns and small trees like Palmettos while keeping an eye on their young. This herd was made up of 10 adults and two fawns but they weren't the only animals living on the plains. While the Tricerodocileus are the rhinos of the plains, they were accompanied by the most efficient eaters ever known. Out of all the plant eaters, Anatotitan is the most efficient, because of the way it processes food. Members of the large flightless ducks, they got their names since they look like ducks themselves. Members of their family tend to get big, up to 30 feet long but Anatotitan is even bigger, they can range up to 40 feet, the length of a bus. Here size is no accident. The Anatotitans looked at the woods while the Tricerodocoileus continued to feed. 3 million moons ago, a monster arrived in South Dakota and now it's the scourge of the American west. A huge cat paw came down as it was the size of an absolute monster. It lumbered along as it was bigger than any other predator that was here before it. Tyrant's Rex! T. Rex is the consummate killing machine; its skull is a lethal weapon. Although T. Rex can be up to 40 feet long. It's not the size of the cat that makes it deadly but the size of its mouth. The bigger the mouth the bigger the bite.

The sun was rising on a new day as life would begin to stir, the day wears on as spiders spin their webs, crickets chip and birds tweet in the soft morning air. A crane soon swoops down from the air as it flies around. Quetzalcoatantigone, the king of the birds. Named after an Aztec god. With a wingspan up to 43 feet long, this is one of the largest birds that ever flew. Birds have no fur, instead their skin is covered with feathers which these feathers could range in size from a couple of inches to up to a foot long, these feathers are delicate and thinner than an envelope, tiny fibers in the feathers, stiffen the wings enough to give this animal lift. Although Quetzalcoatantigone can fly on its own power, more often it glides on thermals, scanning the ground for a meal. The huge crane soon landed seeing the carcass of a dead Tricerodocoileus proves to be irresistible. Although these birds can fly like an eagle, but on land they are cranes overall. The bird soon began tearing the carcass apart as it began eating chunks of it. It was having the best time of its life.

Nearby the Tricerodocoileus herd is feasting on shrubs. The last in a long line of deer, their ancestors migrated to this continent. The adults were busy feasting on the low lying vegetation as the young played nearby with the watchful eye of the adults. With antlers as long as broomhandles and hides as tough as an elephants, these Tricerodocoileus have one known enemy. Soon in the tree line nearby, a huge paw came down as it was clear that a predator was nearby, one of them lifted their heads up full of vegetation seeing how a hunter was closing in. Sensing danger, the herd closes ranks and prepares to make a stand. The Tricerodocoileus adults began grunting and bleating their voices as loud as possible as the adults formed a line to stand like a shield. The fawns scampered to under the adults as they seek the shelter from the vicious predator. Soon the cat licked its huge jaws as it soon exploded from the trees. It wasn't as big as the largest members of its kind but it was still just as deadly. The ground thumped as the animal strides across the ground quickly. The Tricerodocoileus flashed their antlers in an attempt to drive off the small hunter. The predator stopped short of its target as it wanted to not get injured. It soon skidded short as it knew it wasn't wise to take these animals on as prey. Head on nothing can be more dangerous than the antlers of an angry Tricerodocoileus. The predator circled them as he was looking for an opportunity to strike one down where there was a gap in their defense. The Quezalcoatantigone lifted its head as it continued to feast from the dead animal. It was unaware it was going to be prey soon.

At 17 feet from nose to tail, this is a juvenile about less than half the size of its parents. The herd can wait. The cat soon turned to see the crane feasting on the carcass as it knew it was easier prey. At a mere 200 pounds, the Quetzalcoatantigone is a hamburger for this youngster. If he can catch it. Soon the youngster charged as the crane lifted off from the ground and began to fly away from the attacker that was chasing it down. It soon bounded over the carcass not giving a second thought about scavenging. At a top speed of 30 miles an hour, a young is one of the fastest things around. The cat pursued the crane as it leaped up trying to take a bite out of it but it missed as the Quetzalcoatantigone flew away. The Tricerodocoileus continued grunting as scraping their hooves on the ground as they saw the predator again but it was heading back for the forest. Chasing prey for a living is a chancy business; even carnivores like aren't always successful. Soon the Tircerodocoileus calmed down as they went back to feeding. It was clear that the danger has passed them.

At dusk, the odds are even poorer. Daylight favors the predators. As night falls, colors fade, depth perception decreases, and familiar images begin to blur, it's time to abandon the chase. The night sky was dark as the forest kept most of the light out. The young hunter lumbered off as it didn't make anything significant today. Without a kill, this young flunked its first test as a solitary hunter. The cat looked around as it was sensing something as it continued through the foliage, it soon came to a clearing as a pair of large predators were waiting, it was the youngster's parents. But in a pack, a family of Tyrant's Rexes; are a force to be reckoned with. The male stands 12 feet tall, the female is even bigger, she is a veteran of the combat zone as she bears the scars of a hard life. The female limped along as she went greet her offspring, it was clear her leg has been crippled by painful injuries. Despite this, she rules the roost. A young would still rely on its parents for support. The mother began to nudge her offspring to greet it after a long day where it tried to hunt for itself. Soon another young appeared as it began to play with the other youngster; it was in fact its sibling. And two can be a handful. The two youngsters rolled and tumbled around as the other youngster slaps its tail against the female's injured limb. Soon she roared loudly as several birds flew off as they didn't like the apex predators when they are angry, the two youngsters scampered off as the female kept roaring.

's skull is huge. Over 5 feet long, its filled with spaces for an elaborate network of nerves and muscles. Its brain is as large as a silverbacks. Its teeth are designed for ripping meat, and its jaws are powerful enough to easily crush bone. While their front legs are shorter than their back legs, their bodies are big and robust. Its ribs are an interlocking network of bones designed to help the animal breathe. Equipped with strong sturdy legs, is designed to spring to the attack. The female continued roaring before calming down. The family headed off. Tomorrow, the youngsters will learn how to hunt from the deadliest predator of them all.

Morning came as the sun was rising over the horizon. Contrary to popular opinion, life in a primeval forest is filled with endless days of boredom, moments of terror, are only fleeting. The Anatotitan were busy foraging as they were eating the vegetation that surrounded them. The Anatotitan were peaceful creatures as they love nothing more than to be left alone, although they're nearly as large as Tyrant's Rex, they have few defenses against a hungry predator especially when they're old or sick. To protect themselves, the Anatotitans move together in large families and post sentries to look out for danger. Equipped with good eyesight, hearing and sense of smell, they're constantly on alert. The Anatotitans seem to prefer a diet high in fiber. But unlike Serpopards that rely on stones and chemicals in their guts to break down vegetation. Anatotitans have the most sophisticated food processor ever devised by nature. The front of their muzzles are toothless and rigid for tearing through plants. While chewing, the jaws move from side to side allowing a huge network of thousands of tightly packed teeth to grind the food to a pulp. Anatotitan and their kind were some of the most successful animals to ever walk the continent. Scores of different species were found from Texas to as far away as Alaska.

A young Anatotitan covered in yellow fluff headed for its mother as it knew she was as source of protection. From the moment they hatch, a young Anatotitan would cling to the adults for protection, a behavior passed from generation to generation. As adults, the Anatotitan will cling to each other for protection but it's not always fool proof. The young was looking at the Anatotitan as it was getting ready to spring. Lesson number 1 in pack hunting is keeping yourself hidden. The Anatotitans have walked right into a trap. One of the adults was looking around as it was trying to figure out what laid in the bushes. It saw nothing as it turned its head again to the side. It saw the predator; they soon turned as they began to run away. The young leaps like a bird dog, flushing prey. The chase was on.

The young predator stormed after the Anatotitans as the birds were helpless as they continued to run. The ducked gave a glance back at the predator as it was closing in. The young predator even snapped its jaws at the fleeing birds as they tried to get away. The Anatotitans bolt to safety, unaware the second youngster was lying in wait. Soon the second youngster bursts from the foliage separating one of the Anatotitans from the rest of the group. The First youngster bursts from a different angle to keep the bird from fleeing into the woods, the two youngster chased the massive animal down as it continued to flee unaware to it, there was one more surprise in store. Soon the massive female bursts from the foliage as she clamped her huge jaws around the neck of the Anatotitan, causing the animal to fall as its neck was being broken, its eyes closed as it finally went limp. Mom was there to finish the job off. She soon roared telling nearby predators that this kill was hers and hers only. Although there was enough meat there for weeks, they didn't have the time to enjoy it.

A large meteor streaked across space as it passed the moon as it had one destination, the earth. The female leaned up as she ate a chunk of meat from the animal. The Tyrant Rex family has terrorized the land, for the last time. A meteor the size of Mount Everest, streaks across the sky and slams in the Mexico's Yucatan Peninsula at an angle of about 30 degrees. The feeding predators looked up to see the fireball as it soon slammed into the earth. The impact gouges out a crater 93 miles wide and 12 miles deep and sends an incandescent plume of vaporized rock, arcing towards the northwest at speeds close to 10 miles per second. In minutes, everything for hundreds of miles is incinerated.

In South Dakota, plants and animals suffer a different fate. A huge group of Anatotitans and Tricerodocoileus were running for their lives as a wall of fire was closing in on them. Some as scalded by the heat, others succumb to shock waves generated by the collision. The family looked up as they were unaware about what was going on. They soon saw the wall of fire heading to them as fire balls of rock rained down on them. One by one, they turned and ran away from the Anatotitan carcass as they would be burned by the fire moments later.

An hour after impact, a cloud of dust and pulverized rock settles over North America. Temperatures begin to drop as acid rain falls from the sky as nitrogen, burned by the heat is washed out of the atmosphere. The sun won't shine again for months. First light after impact reveals the devastation. 90 percent of all leaf bearing trees and plants have been obliterated and 70 percent of the animals have vanished. All of the Warrior Cats; are now extinct.

Not since the explosion of the Siberian traps gave rise to the Warrior Cats, had an event so catastrophic and so violent. But life is resilient. In South Dakota, a turtle angles for a perch in the sun. A group of lizards; comes out of hiding. The only warrior visible, the house cat, strides across the land, to remind us of the giants, that are now gone. The Warrior Cats; are one of life's success stories, from Alaska to Mexico, Maine to California, they roamed the land in huge numbers for a staggering 160 million moons, and in their day, they were the largest, brainiest and the most sophisticated creatures on the earth. It is unlikely anything so huge, or captivating, will ever pass this way again. But for tiny lizards, the future belongs to them. Someday their children; will walk on the moon and think back in awe to a time when Warrior Cats roamed America.

**[A/N]: This beast took three days to complete. And this is coming from when the documentary it's based on is 90 minutes long so you would want to milk everything out of it as much as possible. This is my gift to you since I really wanted to do this and get this out of the way since it was on my mind for a while now but I decided now was a good time to do it.**

**This story is about a little more than 12k words extending 20 pages as it's the longest single thing I have done and I don't think I would want to do something like this again anytime soon.**

**Also this story is completely based on this old documentary narrated by John Goodman so go check that out when you have the chance. As far as I'm concerned this is a Documentary-esque fanfiction and what it means in this story there's no dialogue with the characters or no characters entirely. It's just people or things living out their lives. Something like this is what I wanted to attempt.**

**The very idea of this came from an argument on how the clans will end in the Warriors universe. People say introducing a new predator or disease could bring their downfall. I say those things alone are wrong for a couple of reasons. A disease you can find a cure to it and even though some cats will die, but it wouldn't be enough to get everyone, they could build up immunity to the disease or cure it. As for predators, they could have a rough go with it at first but they can evolve and let genetics take over and make these cats accompany a different niche without competing with the predators more like changing up your style when everyone tries to compete. As for the competitors, they would either end up dying out or leaving all together when the cats decide to evolve. If these factors were put together and happening all at once, the clans could end on a very violent note so having a huge meteor slamming in the Gulf of Mexico would be the best way to destroy the clans in my opinion.**

**Also what I said above is also bringing me into the next thing I want to talk about. I will be doing the next arc after the two stories I did in the summer earlier next. And I'm downright against a group of cats having Super powers. First off, it takes away the ability to survive. Plus it makes the characters fall into the traps upon which the characters feel like they are a group of characters that have been done before so there is really nothing new to bring to the table in terms of being original. If you can tell me how to tackle this from a different angle let me know about it.**

**Also to FreeEcho, please get back to writing, I know you discontinued your stuff to support me but honestly it gets boring to see people not respond or update their work. It would want to bring some light for the authors to get ideas and take notes from. Still think you're works are great.**

**Also I would like to mention the Path of Titans community as I wanted to get this story out to them as well since they are working really hard to make this game I really want to play when it gets out in 2020. So this story is also for two creatures of the game. Jiggy and Deathlyrage. So this story is for you as well as the Path of Titans community on Discord. I hope I can get your opinion on should I make more of these silent stories or no? Let me know since I want all the reviews possible for a one off thing. I'll see you when I start the next arc as soon as possible. I'll see you all until then.**


End file.
